Conventional tracking systems have utilized Radio Frequency (“RF”) tags attached to assets (e.g., a computer, a mechanical device, machinery, equipment, etc.) to identify, locate, and/or track such assets. One of the major benefits of such RF tracking systems is that line of sight (“LOS”) between an RF reader or interrogator and the RF tag is not required for communication. This allows a large group of assets to be entered into an RF tracking system, as the assets pass through the electromagnetic field generated by the RF scanner, without requiring any significant handling effort. In contrast to RF tracking systems, bar code tracking systems require the LOS between a bar code reader and a bar code to successfully transfer data. Thus, the asset must be physically handled to place the bar code in front of the bar code reader.
Another feature of RF tracking systems is that RF tags are capable of surviving in harsh and hostile environments which may damage bar codes. In addition, RF tracking systems are capable of registering and tracking a plurality of assets at the same time, while bar code scanners read one bar code at a time. These features make RF tracking systems more robust and easier to manage than bar code tracking systems.
Conventional RF tracking have not generally been utilized in conjunction with the manufacture and distribution of liquids and/or metals (e.g., beverage, chemical, pharmaceutical, etc.) to automatically identify and track data from the liquid containers placed into reusable plastic carriers (“shells”).
FIG. 1 shows a conventional shell 40 holding a plurality of containers 3 (e.g., sixteen). The shell 40 may be utilized by manufacturers and distributors to transport containers 3 filled with a material (e.g., liquid, metal, etc.) 5. The shells 40 may be stacked on top of each other and next to each other for storage and/or transport. The shell 40 includes a base bottom 2 which has a substantially rectangular shape and four side walls 4.
The design of the shell 40 has made it difficult for liquid manufacturers and distributors to utilize the RF technology. The material 5 in the container 3 has a dampening effect on electromagnetic fields and prevents efficient energy coupling which is required for the use of the RF technology. There is a need for a system that would allow utilization of the RF technology for tracking shells holding containers filled with the liquid material.